Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component having a multilayer capacitor and an interposer on which the multilayer capacitor is mounted.
Related Background Art
There are known electronic components having a multilayer capacitor and an interposer on which the multilayer capacitor is mounted (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-204572 (which will be referred to hereinafter as Patent Literature 1)).
When a voltage is applied to a multilayer capacitor, mechanical strain arises in magnitude depending upon the applied voltage in an element body due to an electrostrictive effect. This mechanical strain causes vibration of the multilayer capacitor (which will be referred to hereinafter as electrostrictive vibration). When the multilayer capacitor is mounted on an electronic device (e.g., a circuit board, another electronic component, or the like) and when the voltage is applied thereto, the electrostrictive vibration propagates to the electronic device. As the electrostrictive vibration propagates to the electronic device, the electronic device comes to vibrate, raising a possibility of occurrence of an audible hum known as “buzzing.”
In the electronic component described in Patent Literature 1, as described above, the multilayer capacitor is mounted on the interposer. Therefore, when the electronic component described in Patent Literature 1 is mounted on an electronic device, the multilayer capacitor is connected through the interposer to the electronic device. For this reason, the electrostrictive vibration is less likely to propagate to the electronic device, and thus the occurrence of buzzing is suppressed.